


Red

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: Jeremy has nightmares about the squip





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s short shhh   
> might add more later 
> 
> dedicated to by boyf chris

“Jeremy?”

The brunette was shaking, his knuckles getting white as he clutched onto the blankets.

“Jeremy, wake up.”

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he bolted upwards, panting heavily as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. “‘Michael?” he whispered.

“I’m here.” Michael had a feeling he knew what had happened, but he didn’t want it to be true. “...I have some Mountain Dew Red in the fridge.”

Jeremy nodded and wiped his forehead, watching his boyfriend get up and leave the bedroom. Only a few minutes had passed before he got back with the soda.

Immediately, Jeremy began to drink it as Michael rubbed his back. Soon he was visibly relaxed and finished the soda, setting it on the nightstand and leaning back into the other.

“Are you okay?”

Michael got only a nod for a response. He slowly laid down and pulled the smaller male on top of him, kissing wherever he could reach before the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
